


Talent

by IsisKitsune



Series: Prompt Fics [26]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Accidental Bondage, Knife Throwing, M/M, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic, Tony has a kink he didn't know about O.O
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Tony discovers Bruce is mastered in the art of throwing knives and demands a demonstration. Bruce reluctantly obliges, pinning him to the wall with a dozen deadly knives. It's a major/unexpected turn-on for Tony, rock hard before the last knife is even thrown."</i>
</p><p> </p><p>And Bruce finds out Tony has a kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talent

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [Prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/11264.html?thread=26604288)
> 
> I failed at porn again.... T.T I can't even get my own ship to fuck, what is WRONG with me?!

Tony wasn’t even paying attention when he walked into what was now Bruce’s lab. (A ‘housewarming’ present Tony had said the day he’d introduced the physicist to his own lab.) He blinked when something flashed against the florescent lighting, eyes darting up to see Bruce casually tossing what looked to be a blade in small circles in the air, Tony instantly became worried when he realized the scientist wasn’t even watching what he was doing. Not wanting to chance an incident, he carefully stayed back and ran through ways of announcing his presents that wouldn’t result in Bruce cutting his hand or arm and contaminating his squeaky clean new lab with radiation. (Not to mention the imminent hulk-out following the cut, that thing looked fucking sharp!)

Tony glanced toward the ceiling, wondering if JARVIS hadn’t announced him due to similar thought process (he did program the AI after all) or because he was muted. Tony didn’t even get a chance to come up with the most probable answer, Bruce’s eyes suddenly darted to the wall and the knife imbedded itself into it. “Good shot Dr. Banner,” Tony actually blinked at JARVIS’ voice. So it seemed Bruce had told the AI to remain silent.

“Yeah big guy, nice shot!” Tony smirked, rather proud of himself, when Bruce jumped and spun toward him. “So, why were you trying to kill my wall?”

Bruce rolled his eyes, “I wasn’t after the wall… I was after that damn fly that’s been buzzing in my ear the last two days. I don’t know how he got in but I was five minutes away from an incident if I didn’t make it stop.”

Tony blinked and headed over to the wall, tilting his head when he noticed a small splash of color where the blade met the wall that yeah that was a fly. Or had been… “I didn’t know you knew how to throw knives.”

“Hmm? Oh, yeah, something I picked up on the road.” Bruce just shrugged at him when Tony looked at him with wide eyes. “I have to admit, machetes are pretty hard to throw very far with accuracy but since I had to start out with them I didn’t really have a choice.”

Tony was actually speechless as Bruce just went back to work, the scientist didn’t even look up with Tony tried and failed to pull the imbedded knife from the wall. Tony whistled, “Machetes huh?”

“Yeah, I tend to throw smaller blades a little too hard ‘cause of that,” Bruce just smiled meekly and stood to walk over and pull the knife from the wall as if it was nothing then handed it off to Tony. “And could you tell Clint not to leave his toys in here? I nearly cut myself when I reached into a drawer and found that.”

Tony wouldn’t admit it, but he sighed in relief at that. “Oh, you do realize I demand a demo, right?”

Bruce just chuckled and shook his head, “I figured as much.”

-

After the first two blades struck at either side of Tony’s shoulders, far enough away from his neck and major arteries to keep him from completely freaking out he couldn’t help but notice, Bruce had given a small frown, “Are you sure you don’t want me to just get Clint? I’m sure he’s been on the receiving end of knife throwing, with his upbringing.”

“Nah, I’m sure big guy, just gettin’ use to the sound of the blades hitting, is all.” Bruce threw two more, Tony’s hands shook noticeably as they landed on either side of his hips, pinning the material of his suit to the board behind him.

“Tony, I’m serious. It only gets more nerve-racking…”

“I’m good, really. Just, warn me when you get to my arms ‘cause I’ll stop shaking.”

Bruce frowned then nodded and kept a concerned/worried look the whole time. Four more blades ended up pinning his torso to the board. Tony gulped, trying to keep his chest from visibly heaving as another two pinned his elbows back. “I’m going to throw for your hands next,” Bruce said, Tony was trying not to sweat or shake, it wasn’t helping. “Tony, say the word and I’ll stop.”

“I’m good,” Tony nearly moaned out, trying to keep his hips from attempting to pull away from the blades holding them still. “Go for it.” He got no time to steel his nerves, his arms were suddenly pinned back by four more blades. Tony gulped, his hands shaking uncontrollably before two more pinned his cuffs to the board in order to keep him still. “Fuck,” Tony gasped, unable to keep himself from jumping with each additional strike now.

“Tony,” Bruce stepped forward but Tony shook his head.

“I’m good, it’s okay, keep going.” Tony bit his lip to stop the moan when his legs were suddenly immobilized against the board. He jerked, useless when two more blades struck just on the inside of his ankles. Fuck, he was going to end up hyperventilating if he didn’t stop but he just kept shaking his head every time Bruce asked if he wanted to stop. “I’m good, keep going.”

Finally when the last two blades stuck just inside Tony’s thighs, _he_ didn’t jump but a part of him definitely did. “That’s all of them,” Bruce said, somewhat nonchalant, as he brushed off his hands and walked up to look over the placement of the blades to be sure he hadn’t caused any injury on accident. “It’s been a long time since I’ve done anything like this. Here let me get those,” Tony’s head fell forward when the blades pressed on either side of his ears where pulled away. Bruce blinked as Tony groaned and attempted to shift his hips away from the board, ending in a soft whine. Tony opened his eyes just in time to see Bruce blush softly and bite at his lip before smirking, “Didn’t think you had that sort of turn on.”

“Neither did I,” Tony mumbled, wincing at the admittance before attempting to tug his arms free, no dice.

“Let me help you with that,” Tony sighed, expecting the blades to be quickly pulled away. He wasn’t expecting the doctor to sink to his knees or use one of the liberated knives to carefully cut the material restricting his erection. “The suit’s ruined anyway, right?”

Tony gulped at the smirk before panting, “Yeah.”

“Good, no need saving it then,” Tony gasped, trying to thrust when that smirk disappeared around his dick.


End file.
